Some light fixtures are not built with a sensor and/or controller. As a result, when a sensor and/or controller is used with such a light fixture, the sensor and/or controller is mounted on or near the housing of the light fixture. When this occurs, the light fixture has reduced aesthetic appeal. Further, in some cases, if the sensor and/or controller is affixed to the housing of the light fixture, the light fixture may lose the ability to maintain a certain rating and/or maintain a certain standard that the light fixture is required to maintain. In addition, if the sensor and/or controller is located separately from the housing of the light fixture, the sensor and/or controller may not operate effectively, and so the light fixture may not operate properly.